Swimming Against The Tide
by this is how we dance
Summary: Bad weather always looks worse from a window. Peter x OC. SEQUEL to Salt Water. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Here's the prologue for the sequel to Salt Water, and the full description. And thanks my loyal readers for such a positive response to the Salt Water and the ending, which I thought gave the story a bit more sequel factor.**

**_As Clara returns home, the chaos surrounding her mental state comes into question, but soon enough Narnia calls her back into the world she once called her home. But how can she become friends with a prince, and juggle and awkward relationship with an hormonal teenage boy, deal with Miraz and a new foe?_**

* * *

"_**Insanity – a perfectly rational adjustment on an insane world."**_

_**- R.D. Lang

* * *

**_

It was a month after the Lancastria; nothing had been said to the press or anything. My father grew tired of this, and begun to actually think he could tip them off. But it wasn't a normal person who tipped off the papers;

It was the Americans.

My mother had found a very small snippet of the Lancastria in the Daily Mirror. She grew excited, hoping that the articles would get bigger. And they did. A man in our parliament stuttered a reply as to why he had hid the sinking 'under the carpet', as people had said. Duft Cooper was his name, and to be honest, I wanted his guts. He said it wasn't as important because it was a civilian ship, not a war ship, and if we had heard anything about a sunken ship, morale on the Home Front would be low.

My father almost spat out his tea when he read that.

In those months after the sinking, I kept myself to myself. I didn't honestly know what happened to me, Narnia felt so real, and yet I was unsure of what happened. I stayed in my room for three months, mostly. I sat on my bed and reread my book 'The Woods' about a lion named Aslan who looked after the landscape. It was for children, but right then, I felt like one. In digested the information every day, I never went anywhere, this was until my mother and father came upstairs one day to find me, I had heard them walk so I quickly hid the book under my pillow and lent back, watching my ceiling. I heard the door creak open and my parents come into my room.

I didn't flinch, I didn't even look over.

"Clara, we are truly worried about you."

My mother looked puffy eyed like she had been crying. My greying father with his arm around her like he was still young. He paused for a while before beginning to talk again, "So, your mother and I have decided to take you to see a psychologist."

I didn't flinch. And soon enough they left, and I got my book from underneath my pillow.

If only they knew.


	2. Insanity?

_**so much planned or this story, and so little time! thanks to the people who found the sequel and have already reviewed or favourited or alerted it. btw, the chapters will get longer, it's just my writing at the moment.  
**_

_**love, sas.  
**_

* * *

"_**Worry is the interest paid by those who borrow trouble."**_

_**- George Washington Lyon

* * *

**_

"Clara Howard?"

I must admit, travelling two hours by car to London was extremely queer. I was shunned the whole time by my parents whilst my mother stared at me like some sort of circus animal. I focussed in onto my surroundings of a plain white room with shiny wooden flooring, whilst I sat on an uncomfortable chair flanked by my parents. A posh man walked half out of a room, his head craning to look at us. I stood up, brushing myself down, and I was going to go in when he stopped me, "Now, Miss Howard, would you like your parents with you?"

I looked back at my parents blankly, "I'd rather be on my own," I said bitterly.

I was shown in by this balding a middle aged man, who was actually the doctor. He wore glasses, thick ones and politely showed me in. The office had a peculiar feel of a library, as a whole wall was covered in a bookshelf and the room was also covered in the same white paint. He quickly sat at a desk, which took up at lot of the space. I sat to where he gestured to; a oversized worn leather chair. I sat down gingerly; sinking into the crevasses like a stone in a canyon. The psychologist peered over at me, "So Miss Howard, I'm Dr Jones." He clasped his hands tightly.

I nodded as some silence came in. I looked at the floor; ashamed of why I was here.

Dr Jones unclasped his hands and picked up a fountain pen dipping in a pot of ink before he wrote something in a notebook before looking at me again, "Tell me, Clara." He adjusted his spectacles, "Why are you being so… quiet at home? Was it what you saw when you were on that ship when it sunk?"

That ship. My goodness he was disrespectful, "Perhaps…" I mumbled.

He wrote something else down, before he took off his glasses and looked at me seriously, "Did you see anything… distressing?"

Distressing was a really nice word of him to use.

I nodded.

"What did you see, dear?"

I cleared my throat before looking up at him, "I saw people massacred and drown. I almost died myself!"

He put his glasses back on because scribbling something else down, "Do you have nightmares of this… sinking Clara?"

I suppose I had, but it wasn't like it happened every night but just on occasion, I nodded my reply.

He took a while to write something down, before smiling comfortingly at me, "Dear, there's a few more personal questions I would like to ask you."

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat before nodding again.

A creepy smile occurred over his face, "Do you ever feel like... you don't belong in this world?"

"Yes, yes that's exactly how I feel." I said quickly, not letting him know of Narnia, but of my true feelings.

He slowly took off his glasses with a light sigh, "Miss Howard, may I just ask if you ever have any..." he cleared his throat, "Suicidal thoughts?"

I stared at him with a look of shock on my face, "Why would I ever? I am quite happy!" I put on a weak smile before he looked completely unimpressed. He adjusted his glasses before he gave off a light sigh, and he questioned me for another half an hour asking me on my aspects on life and living. Before long however, he had brought my parents in. My mother held onto my father's arm like a lost child, whilst looking like she had obviously been crying.

"Mr and Mrs Howard," his highly posh and droning voice began, "I suppose I have to break you this news of Clara's mental state…"

I didn't flinch. I felt my mother put her hand on my shoulder as she approached, before removing it like my skin was boiling hot.

"From my diagnosis, Clara has post traumatic stress disorder and depression."

My mother cried badly, and I still didn't flinch. I was completely unfazed by this.

"So, to improve her mental state I suggest this…"

--

My parents made me go outside every day. They made me walk around the garden digging up vegetables and going around the local forest; a stone's throw from our house. It was rather enchanting, and reminded me of Narnia in a sense because of the supreme quietness and senerity of the trees. I could be alone, with no-one around. I walked every day to there, before finding an appropriate stick and in my mind, I pretended I could use a sword just how Oreius told me.

If he was even real.

I questioned the existence of Narnia, as in my mind it could have been a hallucination because of the oil and other things that could have been in the water. But I felt myself die in Narnia. I felt pain, loss and...

No, I questioned the existence of the Pevensies. I had to question everything that had happened, as logically, it was impossible. But if they were from Finchley, then perhaps I could track them down?

But coming back to reality with all this walking and running, I became more healthy. And eventually, it came to my parent's anniversary, for which I went to the woods to spend my day. The bitter winter of that year occurred in which I still went outside in rain, snow, or sleet with my woolly coat wrapped tightly around me and many layers of clothing piled on. I always did my schoolwork though, as to my father it was incredibly important. Winter turned to spring and it was my birthday. I opened my presents simply before then went back to the woods.

My parents got worried again.

"You're not meeting up with any young men, are you Clara?" my mother asked me when we were eating dinner one day.

I almost choked on my food, "Pardon?"

She gave me a strange look, "Because now you're sixteen it doesn't mean you're an adult yet. And besides, if you ever got married we'd rather you married someone like… Alexander."

I groaned. Alexander was my attempted rescuer from the Lancastria. My parents thanked him so many times for his bravery, but I liked him. But just as a friend. I'm too young to be getting into anything like that anyway. Just because my mother was a common whor-

"Too right!" I heard my father say between mouthfuls, "He's a nice boy. He'll make you proud since he's in the forces!"

I avoided answering anything during that meal, in fact, I avoided anything t do with my parents.


	3. Do You Want The Truth?

_** I haven't updated for a while, so I hope this is enough!**_

_**sas x

* * *

**_

_**Kindness is true beauty, showing that you don't have to be blessed with well structured face.**_

_**- Anonymous

* * *

**_

Almost instantly as we began to run, I realized that I wasn't as quick as the others, including the dwarf. As I began to fall behind, Caspian began to drag me along, making me run faster and my legs moving quicker. I heard the whizzing of arrows near to where we were, coincidentally missing us every time. It was when there was a cry of pain, we stopped to see what had happened, and the badger was lying in a sorry state on the floor.

"Oh no…" cursed the dwarf as he turned to go back and rescue his comrade.

Caspian let go of my arm and pushed me forwards slightly, "Wait, I'll go!" he shouted before he went after the badger.

I rolled my eyes at the soon to be hero and begun to run following the dwarf who was already a considerable distance away from me.

"Argghhh!"

I jumped as I heard this, thinking it was Caspian who was hurt. I looked behind me and saw that soldiers were falling underneath the ferns like they were being dragged down by something. Nothing made sense, until I almost collided with the dwarf. He had stopped not that much in front of me and soon Caspian came to us, handing me the badger. He was a heavy thing, no bigger than a cat. An arrow was stuck out from his lower back before Caspian looked me in the eye, "Get him out of here." Caspian said before he went back; drawing his sword and holding it out.

Gingerly I began to run again, but this time I stopped when I heard a thud. I turned around before hearing a voice from where Caspian was. Not his but someone else's. The badger groaned before his ears twitched, "Reepicheep?" he asked quietly before he looked up and at me. "My Queen, take me to him…" He instructed.

And so I did, I gingerly walked over to where Caspian was lying down on the floor. As we stood not to far away, the badger shouted "Reepicheep, stay your blade!"

The dwarf came over too, looking rather grumpy. The badger gestured for me to put him down, and as I did. His dwarf friend propped him up on one shoulder. It was then things became more curious as the person or thing keeping Caspian on the floor was a mouse. He looked proud, as he stood tall on his hind legs with a red feather behind one ear. In his paw was a rapier, pointed firmly at a timid looking Caspian.

"Trufflehunter?" the mouse spoke, his sword faltering for a second, "I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" He then noted me, standing there stretching my cardigan sleeves around my hands. I noted his stare as his mouth grew slightly open. But then I realised that his eyes were firmly fixed on my neck.

"He doesn't. Go ahead."

The dwarf sounded gruff and strange; evil, in fact. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at Caspian.

The mouse pointed his rapier at me, "You're… You're…"

"Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!" The badger, which was known as Trufflehunter said, before he looked at me. "She is the Queen who died for us!"

The mouse gulped, "What?" he said, his voice quivering.

"Then let him bring it forward."

A booming yet gentle voice sounded over the group. Curiously, we all turned behind us to see a group of centaurs heading in our direction. My heart raced with happiness, as now all I had to do was to find…

No, he was dead. Everyone that we had befriended was dead. 1300 years? I felt tears well in my eyes. I never got to say goodbye, or say anything that I wanted to.

"This is the reason we have gathered."

The same centaur spoke again, before I focussed myself on the floor. I felt cold. I felt tired. I felt ashamed. I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt as slight breeze against my face as the centaur approached me, and I looked up. He bowed with one clenched fist across his heart, before I noted something strange, he looked like Oreius. The same pools of chocolate stared at me with pride just like Oreius did.

"Do not be upset my Queen." He said suddenly before he gave me a reassuring smile. "It may have been a long time before we last saw you, but everyone who once knew you never forgot you."

It made me feel even worse, and just before I was going to cry, there was a hand of support of my shoulder. But it wasn't the centaur.

Caspian stood behind me, with a firm supporting grip on my shoulder. I turned to face him and smiled lightly. He took away his hand, before the centaur spoke again, "I am Glenstorm, my Queen." He bowed lightly again before looking at me, "My sons and I would happily lay down our lives for you."

I nodded lightly, "Thanks, but, I don't know what has happened in the past…" I choked over the next two words, "1300 years."

"May I suggest that we move to our camp, and I shall explain to you what has happened since you left us…"

Us as a group moved along, Caspian walked behind me, flanked by Glenstorm's group of centaurs, who each gave him a look of annoyance. The dwarf, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep, the mouse walked behind us as Glenstorm began with the Telmarines invading, and the problems escalating from there. The trees never talked again, some animals even stopped talking too.

"Whatever happened to… the Pevensies?" I quizzed him as we negotiated various slopes.

"After you passed away, they stayed and ruled. But 15 years into their rule, they all disappeared whilst on a hunt for the White Stag. No-one has seen them since."

I nodded silently before I had to ask another question, "So, I died… here?"

Glenstorm looked at me sadly, "Yes you did. King Peter saw you die, and pulled down to the depths of the Ocean."

I suddenly felt sick. He thinks I was dead. He knows I'm dead. To him, it's been 16 years, and to myself just one. To change the question, I looked at Caspian behind us, now quizzical as to where he came from. "So, tell me Caspian, what kingdom are you Prince of?"

There was a silence, as he looked down at the floor like he was ashamed, "Telmar…" he looked at me, "But, that does not mean that I had anything to do with Narnia turning out this way and for Cair Paravel…" He cut himself off hesitantly.

"What of Cair Paravel?" I asked him.

It was then I realised that everyone had kept this away from me. "It's destroyed, isn't it?"

The silence told all before I sunk into my own world. How could of this happened? I cried silent tears as for another hour we progressed to where Glenstorm announced was the Dancing Lawn. It was mainly a wooded area where many Narnians had gathered into one particular spot. It was beginning to get dark and cold but Glenstorm said that a council would have to take place as to whether Caspian was to be trusted. Glenstorm stressed that he couldn't take decisions for the whole of the Narnians, and so he ordered that Caspian to be taken to the council area and to be kept under guard.

As for myself, well, I followed him. He seemed trustworthy so far, and so I wanted to know if he was allowed to join us. In a small clearing, a very small one at that in the forest was where the council would take place. Caspian stood awkwardly, waiting for something to be happening. As I watched him from the trees, my mind buzzed with questions that I could ask him and not Glenstorm.

"My Queen?"

I jumped as Caspian turned to face me. I had been spotted, in the darkness to add to that. I cleared my throat and took a step forward, gingerly. "Yes?"

He walked over to me, towering almost. I didn't think I was small at five foot four, but obviously to him, I was tiny. He gave me a small smile, "It's strange you know, talking to a Queen of old who died 1300 years ago,"

"Well," I began, "It's strange to think I am back here, as it's only been a year back home…"

A puzzled expression swept across his face, "A year?"

I nodded.

He paused, "Is your world, different to ours?"

I nodded again, "Technology is different," I chose my words carefully, not wanting to upset someone who seemed to be skilled with a sword.

"So, you could never see Peter again? Even with this_ technology_?"

Where did this come from? I looked at him as he bore a small smirk across his face. "E-excuse me?"

"Did you… love High King Peter?"

I blinked at him in disbelief, but in silence. I let out a strange noise of a cross between a cat dying and shock, "Pardon?" I looked at the floor before I felt myself blushing beetroot, "No… I never…"

Around the area in which we stood, I heard the chattering of Narnians and hooves. And before long, I had run back to the shadows before Caspian knew what hit him.


	4. Rise Above

_**Sorry the last chapter was so short, and to make amends it was Caspian who asked Clara if she loved Peter. Sorry about that.**_

_**lovess x

* * *

**_

_**Are we the ghosts of someone else's future?**_

_**- Unknown

* * *

**_

I stood at the top of the slope, behind several Narnians, partly in shame but also in embarrassment. But the question lingered in my mind, did I love Peter? No, of course I couldn't. I hadn't even known him for weeks. _How could I have done?_ And besides, I was too young for love, regardless if it was Alex or him. I am a child! Of course soon I may be classed as an adult, but still...

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

It was the dwarf from earlier launching accusations at Caspian booming over the circle of Narnians surrounding him. I sat myself down on the floor, my back up against the tree which supported me.

In a gap between the Narnians, I spotted Caspian looking sheepish, and looking around at everyone trying to be brave. "I didn't steal anything." He didn't sound brave though, he sounded like a lost child whimpering for his mother.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" A gruff voice shouted out.

"Our homes!" A female centaur shouted from directly in front of me.

"Our freedom!" said another voice.

"Our lives!"

Caspian squirmed uncomfortably, "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

The same sinister dwarf snarled once more, "Accountable…and punishable!"

"That's words from you, Nikabrik." A voice which I recognised as Reepicheep's said; obviously aimed at the dwarf, "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" he said sternly, quite unexpectedly for a mouse.

Nikabrik walked further up to him, but was soon out of my view. I stood up to claim myself a proper view and his finger was pointed crudely at Reepicheep like an animal in a zoo. "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" he said, his arm moved to point at the uneasy looking Caspian.

I hadn't noticed myself crying until I felt a tear fall down my neck. I wasn't going to take negativity any more; I was not some feeble girl who let herself die. I stood up, and pushed past the Narnians to the circle which encased Caspian. "Stop it!" Silence loomed as the group looked at me, and I now knew how intimidated Caspian was. "We are making matters worse, when we should trust Caspian. He is a brave and noble man, and besides, if the other children of Adam and Eve do not appear then it is Caspian who should rule."

Caspian looked partially shocked at my outburst, but continued my line of speech, "I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." Glenstorm steeped out towards us and to the centre of the circle. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam and daughter of Eve has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

My attention was drawn to a red squirrel in a tree, looking at us wide eyed, "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Its voice was annoying and repetitive, reminding me of my mother in a peculiar way.

But like a true King, Caspian replied with tones of justice and equality. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are… in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined." He paused and pulled the horn from his pocket and looked at it with an emotion I couldn't read, "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm and two other centaurs which resembled him drew their swords and bowed lightly. I assumed they were his sons as they had the same calmness as he carried, "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords."

Reepicheep followed suit and bowed, "And we offer you our lives… unreservedly." And as he rose a few more mice stepped forward and bowed. I wanted to show some sort of loving emotion as Reepicheep and the other looked adorable, but I was afraid about what he would do to me.

"Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire," spoke Trufflehunter solemnly.

Caspian smirked like he knew what to do next, "If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon."

"And you know where to get these weapons?" I asked.

He nodded, "Miraz is building a bridge, which near to it is an area where they are preparing for war and there also is a large armoury there. If we take some soldiers, we should be there and disguised by the cover of darkness to claim the weapons that we need."

I was surprised as to how well planned out he had this, "That is a good plan, but, how do we know what to expect from them?"

"I have seen plans and I have been told of how many guards stay there over night, as a member of the royal family. It is my business just as much as it is Miraz'." He paused before looking to Glenstorm.

The centaur nodded, "I will gather troops and we shall leave in no longer than an hour." And he turned and walked away.

--

I was not impressed. After I thought that I could do anything, I had assumptions that I would be allowed to go on this mission, but I wasn't. So I sat with the other Narnians who stayed behind by a makeshift 'camp' as we should call it. How could the Narnians allow themselves to become this weak force? There were barely any weapons use by Narnians and yet there were no tents or equipment. I sat myself by the camp fire, whilst many of the Narnians seemed to ignore my existence. It wasn't my fault I was here, was it? So many questions ran through my mind, and soon I fell asleep quite quickly. But by the morning, I was one of the first to be awake and so was one of the first to greet the Narnians home. They hadn't lost any Narnian, and achieved a good haul of various types of weaponry and equipped a majority of the group. It was still just before dawn when the whole camp was alive, even though we had slept under the stars.

"My queen."

I looked up from my position of sitting solitary on the ground. I remembered her from the day before, as one of the female centaurs to argue her point. As she stood over me, she rummaged through a brown satchel bag before handing me a piece of bread, "I do not want my queen dying of starvation."

I looked at it with pleasure, I hadn't eaten last night and I was ravenous at this point. "Thank you…?" I said, not really knowing why I had deserved it. But I took it from her regardless.

"Ah, Windmane my queen. I am Glenstorm's wife."

"Thank you, Windmane."

I took a bite before she spoke again, "As soon as the sun rises, we are off the Aslan's How." She bowed lightly before walking away. I realised that the bread was different to what it was back home; it contained spices and was vaguely fruity, and I savoured every mouthful.

I stood up, tearing off a chunk of bread and eating it. Just as the sun rose, I realised what I had missed every time I woke up later than what I should. A clash of oranges and greys mixing together so beautifully and I was ashamed to have never noted something like this. As the sun began to sweep its way up, I looked around me to see that a majority of Narnians were getting ready to go, and I was quite happy with walking on my own. I stood up, before chewing on the final piece of bread.

"Clara?"

I turned to see Caspian approach me, he looked tired and somehow still looked cheerful, I swallowed the piece of bread quickly. "I see the raid went successfully?" I asked.

He nodded, "We actually gained a few weapons too many, but we will need them as there are meant to be a large number of Narnians at he How."

As the group began to move, we began to lead off as a Minotaur directed us further into the forest. I was uneasy being led by one of those creatures after the events on the beach, and I felt Caspian's arm on my shoulder, "Don't be afraid, they follow the path of Aslan now." He told me.

"What is Aslan's How?" I quered.

Caspian stared at me, "It is a temple, a memorial if you will of Aslan."

I nodded, this was one of the few bits of speech passed between us, because it was mostly silent between the two of us until right out of the blue…

"I am sorry if I offended you yesterday."

"Hmm?" Actually, I had forgotten about that. "Actually, I had forgotten about it until n-"

Suddenly he stopped and I stopped with him. He took me by the arm and showed me to a bush, crouching down and I followed suit before he stood up, "Stay here, I can hear people." He commanded.

Dirtied from the ground, I scowled at him as he ran away, drawing his sword. I heard him shout and suddenly swords clashing, the high pitched scrapings making my head spin. Other yelps of pain and terror were also heard as I gripped my cardigan tightly. Was he going to die? I was completely powerless to help, and besides I had nothing to fight with. I urged myself to look, and when I did, I crouched and peered over the bush. I heard a voice shout out, an unmistakable voice which belonged to Lucy Pevensie.

"No!"

I was looking at Peter Pevensie being pinned by Caspian.


End file.
